protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Так ты поймёшь
thumb «'Так ты поймёшь'» (англ. That's How You Know) – песня Жизель из фильма «Зачарованная» студии Walt Disney Pictures. В сопровождении прохожих героиня объясняет Поберту, почему надо выражать свои чувства любимому человеку. Как и фильм, песня была написана как дань уважения и самопародии прошлых работ Диснея, а более конкретно, Алана Менкенв, таких как «В Мире Морском» из «Русалочки» и «Вы наш Гость» из «Красавицы и Чудовища». Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Стивен Шварц * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Эми Адамс (Жизель), Марлон Сандерс (Роберт) и другие Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Жизель: How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours? Певец регги: How does she know that you love her? Жизель: How do you show her you love her? Вместе: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? Жизель: It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... "How do I know he loves me?" (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?) "How do I know he's mine?" (How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Hey! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday That's how you know, that's how you know! He's your love... Певец регги: You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader Each day do something to need her To believe you love her Жизель: Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true... How do you know he loves you? (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her?) How do you know he's yours? (How does she know that you really, really, truly-) Well, does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Oooh Все: He'll find his own way to tell you With the little things he'll do That's how you know That's how you know! Жизель: He's your love He's your love... That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) He loves you (yeah!) (la la la la la la la la) That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) It's true (la la la la la) Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes Rent a private picnic By the fires glow-oohh! Все: His heart will be yours forever Something everyday will show That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know! Жизель: He's your love... Певец регги: That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her Жизель: That's how you know... That's how you know... He's your love... |-|Русский текст = Жизель: Как знать ей, что ты любишь Что лишь её одну? Певец регги: Как ей узнать, что ты любишь? Жизель: И ей одной сердце отдал? Вместе: Как знаеть ей, что ты на самом деле любишь её Как ей узнать, что ты любишь Что ей слова в сердце отдал Откуда ей знать, что ты и вправду любишь её Жизель: Просто своей любимой так необходимо Напоминать о том, как сильно любишь ты Как мне узнать, что любит Как мне узнать, что мой Как часто он записки оставляет о своей любви Часто ли он дарит в хмурый день цветы. Повод быть рядом с тобою Он находит каждый день Так ты поймёшь, Так ты поймёшь, что он влюблён. Певец регги: Одним желаньем быть рядом Одним измотанным взглядом Попробуй дать знать, что ты и вправду любишь её Жизель: Все, кто хочет в песне жить, свою проходят вместе Это потому что рядом с ними их любовь Когда любовь, узнать ей Как знать что ты влюблён Он приглашает танцевать чтоб только лишь обнять тебя Песни он поёт лишь только про любовь свою Тысячи новых уловок Каждый день находит он. Так ты поймёшь Так ты поймёшь, Что он влюблён Как ты поймёшь, что любит Он правда так влюблён Его любимым цветом станет цвет твоих лучистых глаз И для вас одних Восток зажжёт костёр Это влюблённое сердце Оно всегда теперь поет Так ты поймёшь... Так ты поймёшь... Так ты поймёшь... Так ты поймёшь... Так ты поймёшь... Так ты поймёшь, Что он влюблён. Так ты поймёшь... Так ты поймёшь лишь его. Видео Enchanted - That's How You Know (Lyrics) 1080pHD|Песня в оригинальном исполнении. Песня "Так ты поймешь..." из фильма "Зачарованная"|Песня в русском дубляже (вокал Жизель – Нюша). Интересные факты * В песне играет лейт-мотив, похожий на тот, что звучит в песне Себастьяна из «Русалочки» «В мире морском». * Принц Эдвард, едва услышав голос Жизель, пытается исполнить «Настоящий поцелуй любви», но его сбивают с ног велосипедисты. Похожие песни * Неполадки Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни